the Office 2
by SuperMarioGrayson
Summary: CeeCee and Phillip, the children of Jim and Pam return to Scranton to join the paper business at Dunder Mifflin, and are joined by Philip Schrute.


It's the year 2023, and it's been 20 years since the camera crew was at Dunder Mifflin, Scranton for the bonus clips of the documentary. They return for a sequel documentary to see what life's like their 20 years later.

The camera crew walk into the office with the cameras rolling. The office is empty since it is still early in the morning. The camera crew takes a look into the regional manager's office revealing a woman in her early twenties. She is very pretty with short frizzy hair, and glasses that make her look older than she really is. She also looks very much like Pam Beesley, and a little like Jim Halpert.

She is sitting behind the manager's desk smiling at the camera with her hands folded on the desk.

CeeCee: "Welcome back, its been a while since the last time we had a camera crew here at Dunder Mifflin Scranton Branch, Dwight Schrute was the regional manager.

My name is Cecelia Halpert, but my close family, and friends call me CeeCee and I am now the regional manager. You might remember me because I'm the daughter of James Halpert and Pamela Beesley who are living in Texas. Jim and Darryl Philbin continue running their sports marketing firm, Athleap.

To catch you up, Dwight bought Dunder Mifflin from David Wallace, and now is the current CEO, and changed the name of the company to Schrute Beet Farmer Paper Company Incorporated.

Affectionally known as Schrute BFP company. A lot has changed. We have since added computer sales and digital marketing software to their product offerings. This has helped us grow our business, and we are at the top of game.

CeeCee stands up from her desk, and walks out of her office with the camera following behind her. She turns right, and walks up to reception where a young blonde woman sits.

CeeCee: "Let me introduce you to Madison Atwood, our receptionist. She's been working with us for 1 year."

Madison: "Hello I am Madison! I am thrilled to be appearing in this sequel documentary!"

Madison smiles at the camera very enthusiastically. CeeCee walks over to the desk her mother sat at when she was a sales woman, and sitting there finishing up a sales call is a tall, lanky young man who looks like Jim, wearing a blue button up shirt, with grey dress pants. His matching suit jacket is hanging up on the coat rack by Reception.

CeeCee: "This is my ol'brotato chip. Say "HI PeePee." CeeCee busts out laughing, teasing her younger brother.

Phillip: Glancing up, trying not to be distracted: "You're welcome, and I promise you will get the best! Yes - Thank you! Goodbye." Phillip hangs up the phone, and turns towards the camera.

Phillip: "I'm Phillip Halpert, assistant regional manager of Schrute BFP Scranton Branch." He stands and formally bows.

BS: "You mean assistant to the regional manager." BS chuckles as he looks over at Phillip.

Phillip: "And that's Phillip (Buster) Schrute, son of THE Dwight Schrute and Angela Martin. Aka, PBS. But, we call him BS, since he was just hired last week, and we share the same name."

Phillip looks at the camera with that quirky smirk that Jim always showed.

CeeCee who is standing behind Phillip, proceeds to grab him in a head lock causing his chair to roll away from his desk. The two practically fall onto the ground, and bust out laughing. A middle aged man who is heavy set like Stanly walks over to them and looks down.

Scene change(interview)

Phillip: "Yep, my sister is quite the dork." Phillip nods with his quirky smirk.

Phillip: "So, that was Jack Bower, and he was rehired about 16 years ago when Dwight was still regional manager..."

Scene Change

Jack: "What are you doing? Should you be on the floor right now? I thought THE Dwight Schrute was coming in today. Jack looks down at CeeCee and Phillip clicking his tongue in dissapproval

THE Dwight Schrute walks into the office. He walks up to CeeCee and Phillip still who are still straightening up

Dwight: "Hello CeeCee am I interrupting something?...like HARD WORK???" Dwight looks down at Phillip and her as Jack walks back to his desk. Phillip scoots back to his desks. Phillip sits down at his desk.

Dwight: "Cecelia, I would like to speak to you in your office." Dwight and CeeCee walk into her office.

Scene change(interview)

Dwight: To the camera. "It's been nice. To be honest I never thought I would make it this far in the company. I changed the name of company - because why not, I own it now."

Scene change

THE Dwight is sitting at CeeCee's desk in her seat, and CeeCee is sitting on the other side.

Dwight: "So how are things going? I came in to check on everything. I'm doing a round trip to all of the branches including our newest branches down south in Jacksonville Florida, Jackson Mississippi, and Augusta Georgia." CeeCee smiles.

CeeCee: "Things are going great here! As you can see we recently hired your son Phillip PBS, for sales. Dwight turns and looks out the window towards his son who's sitting at Jim's old desk.

Dwight: "Wow, I think he will make a great sales man, and a better assistant regional manager!" Dwight looks back at CeeCee with a smirk. CeeCee rolls her eyes.

CeeCee: "What do you mean assistant regional manager? My brother Phillip is the assistant to the regional manager."

Dwight: "No, as long as my son is an employee here, if he's not manager he will be the number 2. Please get Phillip and Buster in here.

Camera cuts

BS and Phillip are leaning against the wall in front of the door and to the leg of CeeCee who returned to her seat at her desk when Dwight left.

CeeCee: "So without pleasure I have decided to promote BS to assistant regional manager." CeeCee sighs. Phillip looks at her hoping she's lying.

Phillip: "You can't be serious, BS has been working here for only 12 weeks, and you already want to give him a promotion."

CeeCee sighs.

CeeCee: "It wasn't my choice Phillip, these were THE Dwight's orders." Phillip grunts and walks out of CeeCee's office.

BS: "I'm honored."BS looks at CeeCee with a surprised face.

BS: "I will never steer you wrong." BS, kneels in front of CeeCee's desk, as if to be knighted...

CeeCee: stares at the interview camera. "Come on BS, get up. You don't have to stay on the floor all day. I did not being my sword to work.

BS stands up, and walks out of CeeCee's office.

Scene change(interview)

CeeCee: "BS is quite the character. I've been told many times by Jack that he's a lot like Dwight." CeeCee giggles and smiles at the camera.

Scene change(conference room meeting)

CeeCee: "For today's meeting let's welcome back the camera crew. We are going to be in documentary following the previous documentary about this branch filmed from 2005-2013 that aired on PBS years ago. So let's give them a round of applause." All the employees sitting in the office applauding as well as CeeCee to the camera crew.

A brunette overweight man raises his hand.

Jack: "How long is the camera crew going to be here." Jack Bower rolls his eyes as he is half asleep.

CeeCee: "Probably a few years, but I don't know yet honestly." Jack rolls his eyes again, and falls asleep.

Scene change

It's 5:00 PM and all of the employees leave. Phillip walks over to Madison, and walks out with her.

Phillip: "Hey Madison, how was your day?" Phillip asks and smiles at Madison.

Madison: "My day great, but it's a little different now that we're being filmed." Madison looks at Phillip, and smirks. The young man and woman walk out of the office.

Credits

Names of all current employees the employer at Schrute Beet Farmer Scranton Branch.

Regional Manager: Cecelia Halpert a.k.a. CeeCee Halpert, daughter of Jim Halpert and Pam Beesley

Reception: Madison Atwood

Sales: Phillip Halpert, son of Jim Halpert and Pam Beesley, Phillip Schrute a.k.a. Phil Schrute, son of Dwight Schrute and Angela Martin, Jack Bower, Tom Simmons, and William Charles Schneider a.k.a. Charlie Schneider.

Accounting: Riley Johnson(female), Mason Goodwin(male), and Travis Butler(black)

Quality Assurance: Jacob West

Supplier Relations: Maggie Wells

Human Resources: Zander Gold

Temp: Carter Coleman

Customer Service Rep: Kelsey Chandler


End file.
